


Prequel

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Limericks, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: A smutty limerick for the Wits On Tap 2018 challenge :-)Truly, though, SincerelyChaos wrote a gorgeous uni!lock fic with angst and awkwardness and feels and y’all should read it. This poem is none of those things.





	Prequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SincerelyChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trick of the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834651) by [SincerelyChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos). 



Teen!Sherlock is being a little shit  
But then he’s a virgin, so that’s legit.  
John slows the foreplay  
But Sherlock, before they  
Can bang, is all “Get the fuck on with it!”


End file.
